


A Christmas Present

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Iancorn - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Smosh Christmas Party, almost everyone can blatantly see how much Ian and Lasercorn like one another. Which is why they do something incredibly stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Okay, but has nobody noticed how Ian and Lasercorn are giving each other lovey-dovey eyes like a couple of dorks? Like, they've been doing it for about 3 hours now? Should we DO something about this?" asked Anthony, keeping his voice low, so as not to alert Ian or Lasercorn.

Mari looked to him and answered. "Honestly, I feel like we HAVE to. These nerds NEED to get together, FAST."

This alerted the attention of both Joven and Wes, who had been close to Mari and Anthony, respectively. Joven was the first to speak. "Uh, yeah I noticed. Also, it just so happens that I've got the perfect plan. I noticed a hell of a lot earlier than you guys, so I sent Sohinki to buy some mistletoe. Which is why he came in late. We're going to make sure that they're the first to notice it."

Flitz smirked. "Yes, I helped! I'm so excited for these two dweebs!" He appeared visibly excited as well, with his leg jittering up and down. There was a constant smile on his face.

Sohinki nodded. "Yeah, Flitz. We noticed. And anyway, shh. They might realize that we're talking about them. We need to keep this hush-hush."

Ian and Lasercorn, who had been talking to themselves a bit farther away from the group, began to walk back. "So, uh... what's going on, guys?" Lasercorn asked.

Flitz did his best to contain his smile. Mari and Anthony shifted a little, trying not to give away anything. Sohinki kept a perfect poker face. Joven cleared his throat awkwardly. Wes was the only one to actually speak. "Nothing. We were just discussing more stuff for the channel. We figured we'd fill you guys in sooner or later, since you two seemed to be having an important conversation over there."

Ian blinked, looking a bit flustered. Lasercorn, on the other hand, was doing almost as well as Sohinki at keeping a good poker face. "Ah. Well, actually, it wasn't anything TOO important. We were just saying how it might be a good idea for all of us to go out and eat. It's almost 6:30, and I'm starving right now."

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, same here. Why don't you guys go ahead? I'm going to stay here for a little while longer and set things up for the actual party."

"Do you need any help with that, Anthony?" asked Sohinki.

"Uh, sure, thanks."

Ian shook his head. "Come on... it's Christmas Eve. We can set things up when we come back, alright? Just come with us."

Sohinki looked to Anthony and then back at Ian and Lasercorn. "If you're okay with it, Anthony," he said.

Anthony just nodded.

"Good. Now let's go. How does some Kentucky Fried Chicken sound?" asked Ian. He led the way, with Lasercorn following close by. The others looked at one another nad smirked. They knew that mistletoe was going to come into effect.

As they kept walking, Ian was almost out the door before Flitz pointed it out. "Oh, hey! Somebody put out some mistletoe!"

Ian turned around, with a pale but obvious blush in his face. "Uh... really? So... does that mean... I have to kiss..."

Lasercorn looked around at everyone before exclaiming, "You douchebags! You fucking knew and you did this just to piss me off, didn't you? Very clever."

"They knew about what?" asked Ian, with a genuine confused lilt to his voice.

"I... uh... I thought it was obvious. But, since you seem confused... I... I've had a crush on you for a while now. And these douches decided to take advantage of that. So, since we're here, and the mistletoe's not gonna just disappear, why don't we just get this out of the way?"

Ian's blush got even more red.

They were all surprised when Ian was the one to pull Lasercorn in first.

The kiss(es) didn't last very long, considering. But when they kissed, it felt like an eternity. Flitz and Mari both let out energetic squeals of glee, like they had just watched the most amazing thing they had witnessed in their entire lives. Anthony let out a "d'aww", and Sohinki and Joven both made jokes, like "GET A ROOM YOU TWO" and "SANTA'S WATCHING YOU YOU FILTHY SINNERS".

When they both pulled away, Ian smirked. "Alright, that was the best Christmas present ever."

Mari and Flitz both began gushing at the same time, with their words beginning to get tangled into one another. Eventually, it got to the point where they weren't able to be distinguished from one another.

"Uh, hey, if you don't mind," Lasercorn intervened, "I'd like to continue kissing this beautiful person now, please."

And with that, Ian and Lasercorn continued to kiss.

"So are you all down for KFC or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift to one of my best internet friends! I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until next chapter,  
> Bree


End file.
